


Of Nightmares and Dragons

by thewolfraven



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Family, Nightmares, father/son bonding, toy toothless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolfraven/pseuds/thewolfraven
Summary: Nuffink has a nightmare.





	Of Nightmares and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I decided to post it now so I don’t forget about it for a couple months!

Nuffink have a shrill cry as he started from his sleep, eyes looking wildly around the room. He pulled his furs as high as he could around himself, and shrank into the warmth of his bed. The shadows were monsters, and the howling of the wind outside were demons coming to eat him. Nuffink was certain of that. His door creaked open, and he gave another cry as an ominous glow made its way towards him. Then suddenly all the demons and monsters disappeared from his room, and his father’s face illuminated by the soft light of a candle filled his view. Nuffink launched himself into his father’s arms and held tightly to him as he felt his fears begin to ebb away. “What happened Nuff?”, his father asked, concern lacing his voice. Nuffink took a few deep breaths before he felt able to peel himself off his father and looked up, lip still trembling with fright. “There were monsters Dada, I swear”, he said softly, glancing quickly around his room as if to catch one of his terrors. “They were gonna come get me”, he said earnestly, “Zephyr said they would!”. He cried out again as the shadows from the candle leapt frighteningly towards him. He felt his father’s hands come to rest gently on his shoulders, and the comforting warmth they brought. “Nevermind what your sister says, she just wants to scare you”, he promised, mussing Nuffink’s straw coloured hair. Nuffink sniffed softly, still not completely convinced, but allowed himself to be lowered back into his bed and the furs drawn back over him. His father reached into his coat, and drew out something Nuffink immediately recognised as a toy, and he reached his hands out for it. It was larger than any of Nuffink’s toys, and felt soft to the touch. It was shaped roughly cat shaped, but with large wings and strange nubs and flaps all over its body. “What is it?”, he asked curiously, turning the new toy over in his hands. “Remember I told you about my friend, Toothless?”. Nuffink nodded, feeling his eyelids begin to grow heavy. “Well this toy is a Night Fury, just like he was. And just like Toothless, your Night Fury will protect you from all the monsters. I promise”. Nuffink nodded again, cuddling the toy to his chest before closing his eyes and drifting into a blissful dream.

***

Hiccup and Astrid stood in the doorway of their son’s room, watching him cuddle tightly to the Night Fury toy as he slept. “I thought you were saving that for his birthday”, Astrid said softly so as not to wake her sleeping son. Hiccup shrugged silently, “He looked like he needed it- after all, we both needed our dragons to chase away the nightmares once”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really do appreciate any and all reviews!


End file.
